Christmas Chaos
by Ranmano1fan
Summary: Bringing R V's brand of humor and the Christmas holiday together for your reading pleasure. How will Tsukune's friends handle the holiday? Read to find out. Can't really come up with a better way to describe this story lol. Enjoy and review if you wish.


**Rosario+Vampire: Christmas Chaos**

By: Ranmano1fan

* * *

Tsukune awoke to what he thought would be another "normal" day at Youkai Academy. Since coming to the school he has learned that the days there never really differed from one another, meaning there were no season changes and the temperature remained the same throughout the year. But thanks to the day-to-day calendar next to his bed that his mother had given him, the young man could see the date clearly said on it "Dec. 25th" and underneath that it said "Christmas Day".

_'It's Christmas, huh?'_ he said to himself, looking at the calendar, adding, _'Too bad it's not celebrated here.'_

In the world of the youkai the most celebrated holiday is Halloween with the academy holding an annual festival for an entire week for the students and their families. The other holidays aren't observed as much as All Hallow's Eve, which for Tsukune, being human, was a real shame. He liked Halloween as much as the next person or monster, but he longed to be at home for Christmas with his Mom and Dad, opening presents and having a nice home-cooked family meal.

The young man sat up to look out the window and was surprised by what he saw, or what he couldn't see for that matter, because the windows of his room were covered with a layer of fog. He quickly got out of bed and went to the window. It was then he noticed all the windows had fog on them as if it was cold outside.

"What's going on?" he asked outloud, sounding confused.

And he wasn't the only one that voiced their confusion, he could hear through the walls as the other students were all asking the same thing as they too began to wake up for the day. After getting dressed in his uniform, Tsukune made for the front door of his dorm. Opening it, he felt a rush of cold air hit him square in the face, making him shut his eyes due to the sting of the air.

"Brrrr," he said, closing the door as his body gave a small shiver.

"What's up, Tsukune?" asked Gin, joining his younger classmate.

"It's cold outside, like really cold out there," replied the young man.

"Really?" wondered the older boy, opening the door and letting more cold air in.

That only made Tsukune close his eyes and shiver again, but it also made Gin laugh at him.

"Afraid of a little cold air?" asked the older teenager, telling his young friend, "Bad thing you're not a werewolf like me. We can regulate our core body temperature so we stay cool when it gets too hot out or keep ourselves warm when it gets really cold outside. So this is nothing for me." Laughing some more, Gin closed the door behind him.

Shaking his head, the young man went back to his room so he could put on some extra clothes to keep warm. The boy felt he was better prepared for the coldness with a cotton cap, gloves and an extra coat on top of his uniform's jacket. Tsukune then went to the front door again in a second attempt to go outside.

When he opened the door the cold air did not give as much of a sting as the first time and the teenager was able to keep his eyes open this time around. Now that he got a better look he discovered the school's landscape was covered with snow, just a few inches of it, with more coming down as he watched. Tsukune got over his flabbergasted feeling and started making his way to class, taking note of how the snow wasn't sticking to the pavement nor were there any icy spots on the sidewalks.

It was then when he saw the familiar long, pink hair of the very first friend he made when he came to Youkai Academy; Moka Akashiya; and even though the top of her head was covered with a cap like his, he could still tell it was her.

He called to her, "Moka!"

"Oh!" she said as she stopped in her tracks and she added as she turned around, "Good morning, Tsukune!" She was dressed with her uniform's plaid short skirt and was wearing a thick coat and gloves to protect the rest of her body from the cold.

Like getting hit in the face with a frying pan, as always he was stunned by her flawless beauty. Her big, green eyes matched the joy in her face at seeing him behind her. And when she smiled at him, he was lost in her elegance. It didn't matter how many times they have seen each other every morning, Tsukune could still hardly believe there was a girl that was that pretty even existed let alone she was his friend.

She brought him back to reality when she asked him, "Doesn't it seem weird to be snowing?"

"Huh? Y-yeah," agreed the boy, still a little dazed at the sight before him.

Moka made the few steps it took to close the gap between them, the happiness still present in her face. It gave Tsukune the impression she wanted to snack on his blood before class like she has done already countless times since he came to Youkai Academy. He didn't mind she was a vampire and even enjoyed letting her suck on his blood, liking the feeling of her lips on his neck. Instead he saw she was going to take his arm and he would've liked walking to class like that with her very much. But before she could even try, the teenage boy was suddenly engulfed by something.

"Tsukune! It's snowing! Can you believe it?" cried the succubus Kurumu as she gave the boy her daily boob-glomp, and though they were covered by a thick jacket he could still feel them as she completely smothered him in her supple assets, cutting off the oxygen to his brain.

"G-good morning, K-kurumu," gasped Tsukune, trying to breathe.

It only lasted a few seconds before she was knocked onto her backside and out of consciousness for a minute or 2 by a seemingly harmless snowball. On closer inspection of said snowball there appeared to be an ice dagger concealed in the center of it and that meant only one person could have thrown it. After catching his breathe he turned around and saw her as she half-heartedly tried to hide herself behind a tree.

"Mizore!" he said, making her blush in the process, "Good morning!"

"Good morning, Tsukune," she replied softly, pulling herself away from the tree, "Every morning, it's the same thing with her, it's annoying."

Kurumu jumped up angrily and tried to lunge towards her rival, but Moka decided it was a good idea to hold her back and try to keep the peace between them.

"Mizore, are you the one making it snow?" asked the teenage boy when the snow woman/fairy/witch(A/N: depends on which translation you know of, I've seen all 3) was within speaking distance.

They could see she wasn't dressed any differently than she normally does. Being a creature of the ice and snow, Mizore isn't of need to dress warmly in cold temperatures, her problems arise when it gets warm out, having to suck on a lollipop to keep herself from overheating.

Looking up at the falling snow she said, "I may be able to manipulate the ice and snow and make sudden blizzards appear, but I don't have the power to do this."

When she gave them that answer it only made it more confusing for the group of friends as to why it was snowing in a place that normally does not have it's weather change in the slightest. It made even less sense for them after they got inside the school.

Walking the halls Tsukune, Moka, Mizore and Kurumu looked with mouths slightly agape at the sights above them. Red and green ribbons were hanging all over the place and hanging from them every foot or so were golden balls with a glow coming from inside them as if created from some otherworldly source. And none of them could place it, but those golden balls seemed to radiate in a sort of festive manner like a flickering candle-flame.

Making their way they caught Ruby outside of Ms. Nekonome's classroom and as they approached her they watched as she waved her wand and the source of the ribbons and golden balls of light was discovered, seeing them shoot out of the witch's wand and attach themselves to the ceiling.

"Ruby, what are you up to?" asked Tsukune, looking and sounding confused.

"Oh!" she answered, realizing she had company, "Good morning everyone. I see you caught me in the middle of getting everything ready."

"Getting ready for what?" wondered Moka.

"For Christmas, that's what," replied the witch.

"Christmas? But I didn't think monsters celebrated Christmas?" asked the boy.

"We don't," answered Kurumu, with a definite tone in her voice, "So what gives?"

Giggling, Ruby turned away from her friends and as she remembered the incident she explained...

**(Flashback to yesterday)**

"Headmaster?" asked Ruby, standing in the headmaster's office, "I was wondering if I could ask you something."

"Yes, my assistant," answered the man in the white cloak, looking at her.

Averting her eyes to the side, she shyly said, "Sir, I'm pretty sure you're aware that tomorrow is Christmas, right?"

"Of course, but why are you asking about it?" he asked her, a glint from his eyes escaping from under his hood.

"Well it's just that Tsukune celebrates it... and I thought it might be a good idea if we celebrate it too," she replied, her cheeks receiving some color from the thought of Tsukune.

"Is this just for his sake?" the headmaster wondered with a hint in his voice of the intent of her request.

Straightening up out of shock, she quickly added, "N-no! It'll benefit all the students if we celebrate it. Since we monsters have to coexist and blend into human society, it'd be prudent we accustom ourselves to their holidays and not just Halloween."

Gesturing as if to give this idea some thought the headmaster gave an evil-like smile and answered, "Very well. I will let you celebrate the holiday-"

"Thank you headmaster!" said Ruby as she happily bowed to him before she realized she interrupted him, "Sorry, headmaster."

Nodding his head, he continued, "Please make sure you let the teachers know about my decision."

"Yes, sir," replied the witch.

"I'll leave you to handle everything, Ruby. I'm sure you'll do a good job," finished the man.

"Thank you, sir, I'll make it a Christmas Tsukune will never forget," she told him as she exited his office.

**(End Flashback)**

"So you see, I've been getting the school ready by putting up all these decorations and the headmaster allowed it to snow to make it seem more like Christmas," said Ruby, finishing her explanation of everything, "Do you like it, Tsukune?"

"It's great, Ruby," answered the boy, giving her with a smile, "It all looks great."

His approval made the witch close her eyes again, blush and giggle with excitement, "Tsukune...," she then started to twirl her wand around above her head as she basked in his words.

"Umm, Ruby?" he asked her, concern in his voice.

She opened her eyes and found out her body was wrapped up in red and green ribbon.

Her face became even more flushed when she said to him, "It looks like I got a little tangled up in my work. Care to give a girl a hand?"

Tsukune grabbed the red ribbon and gave it a pull and the only thing it did was make Ruby call out with a pleasurable moan as the ribbon got a little tighter around her.

"T-try the other one," she told him, her cheeks red.

He pulled on the green ribbon as she wanted him to and it also tightened around her body and she cried out with another moan of pleasure.

"It doesn't seem to be working," commented Tsukune, with a trace of worry.

Giggling uncontrollably at her entanglement, the witch's face was fully flush as she spoke, "K-keep trying, I'm s-sure it'll work sooner or-or later."

"I wish I could, but I got to get to class," he told her.

"B-but, what about me?" she asked, the reddish color in her cheeks fading away as she realized what was happening.

"I'm sorry, Ruby," apologized the teen, following the rest of his friends into homeroom.

Giving a huff now that she was alone in the halls and all tied up, the witch said, "Oh, phooey."

When he was in the room the young man saw it was just as festive in there as it was outside. A Christmas tree had been placed in one corner at the front of the room and was being decorated by the last of Tsukune's monster friends; Yukari; as she used her wand to place the star on top of the tree.

"Tsukune!" cried the young witch, happy to see him there, "Can you believe what's happening around here?"

Laughing a little, he said, "No, I can't. It's like a dream."

The teenager glanced around the room at the rest of his classmates as they chatted with each other before homeroom had started and the topic on everyone's mind was none other than "What's going on?"

The classroom door opened and hung there for a minute and the students began filing into their seats because they knew it was their teacher; Ms. Nekonome. All the students waited with baited breath for her to come in and explain what was happening with the school.

Another minute had passed and she still hadn't entered the room. The students started to ask where she was and began getting out of their seats.

That is until they heard a cat-like meow come from out in the halls followed by Ruby's voice, saying a thank you to Ms. Nekonome. As the teacher walked into the room, the students tried hard to stifle their laughter, because she was covered loosely from head to toe with red and green ribbons. They could also clearly see her light brown cat ears and tail were fully exposed, just like whenever she talked about fish or something else that a cat would find interesting.

The nekowoman closed the door and walked to her desk, the two ribbons trailing behind her.

"Now class..." she started, before noticing her students' faces, "What's so funny?"

"Um, Ms. Nekonome?" said Moka as she pointed up at the teacher.

"Hmm?" answered the woman, one of her ears twitching a little, "Oh!" she then quickly realized what was going on, "Umm.. ," and even quicker stored the ribbons in one of her desk drawers, and with an embarrassed look she said, "That's better."

This made it even more difficult for her class to subdue the laughter in their throats.

Clearing her voice and with the giggling and chuckling dying down, Ms. Nekonome tried once more, "Now class as I'm sure you're well aware of by now, with the snow and the decorations, that something is different with the school. I have been informed by the headmaster's assistant that this year Youkai Academy will be celebrating the Christmas holiday." She paused to let the murmuring settle down before continuing, "I was told that for us monsters to properly intergrate ourselves into the human world, we needed a firm understanding of their holidays and also seeing how today actually is Christmas, that the aforementioned holiday would be the best one for us to learn about today."

The teacher turned to the blackboard and after picking up a piece of chalk she asked, "First things first, can any of you tell me what do the humans do around the Christmas holiday?"

"Decorate a Christmas tree with pretty balls and flickering lights," answered Yukari.

"They hang stockings by the fire," added another student.

"And roast chestnuts!" called out a different student

"They kiss under the mistletoe," replied Kurumu, giggling.

"You _would_ know that one," commented Mizore, before saying, "They sing songs."

Moka added, "And tell stories."

"They cook up a big feast for their entire family," said yet another student.

Nearly every member of the class gave one different human tradition and as they did Ms. Nekonome wrote them on the board. When she was finished they had listed about 15 or so items, but one thing seemed to be missing.

"I'm very surprised that so many of you already know a few things about this holiday, good job everyone. But I'm sure there is one more thing that the humans do on Christmas and I know one of you knows what it is," started the cat-woman.

When no one replied, Tsukune spoke up, "They wrap and exchange gifts."

"Absolutely correct, Tsukune, they exchange gifts," said the teacher, putting it on the board, "This one tradition alone seems to be the most important among the humans. They spend countless hours shopping and even more countless sums of money buying these gifts, but often times it's just the thought that counts when it gets right to it. So for your assignment today I want each of you to give someone else a gift, and it doesn't have to be much, I want everyone to experience the feeling that the humans refer to as 'The Joy of Giving'. This is the same assignment that is being given out to all the students here at Youkai Academy, so the one you give the gift to doesn't have to be someone from this class, mind you, it can be anyone."

Ms. Nekonome stood at the front of the class while her students talked amongst themselves about who they'd give their gift to. Some were gonna give something to a classmate while others thought their significant other would be the one to receive their present. Yukari had a big smile on her face as she already had in mind the perfect gift and who to give it to as well. Kurumu and Mizore gave it some thought and both of them finally picked who they wanted to give a gift to.

When she felt she gave the class enough time to think, Ms. Nekonome cleared her throat again and told them, "Now then, everyone. While you're deciding on who and on what to give, I want to give all of you a present from me: a snow day. You all have the rest of the day off from attending classes. Class dismissed and a Merry Christmas to you all."

The class cheered for her and in unison wished her a Merry Christmas too before they started to get up out of their seats and head out the class door. Tsukune and his friends left the room with the rest of the class. The only one still in her seat was Moka. She was having a talk with her inner personality.

_"What's wrong?"_ asked Inner Moka.

_"I don't know who to give a gift to,"_ replied her Outer self.

Giving a chuckled, her inner side suggested, _"Why not give a gift to Tsukune? You know he'd enjoy anything you gave him."_

_"That's true, but I don't want to leave out the rest of our friends. And I think Kurumu and Mizore planned on giving Tsukune a gift,"_ stated her pink-haired half.

_"Doesn't mean you can't give him one along with giving a gift to the rest of them,"_ said the silver-haired Inner Moka.

_"But what can I give to everyone?"_ asked Outer Moka.

_"Take a look at the board, maybe you'll think of something by reading that list,"_ commented her inner self.

Doing what her inner personality suggested, Moka read the list and sure enough something on it popped out at her.

_"Did you find something?"_ wondered Inner Moka.

_"Yes, I did and it can be from the both of us!"_ cried her Outer half, as Moka stood up from her seat.

It was then she realized that only her and Ms. Nekonome was left in the room and the teacher was too busy to notice her, having taken out the ribbons from her desk drawer and playing with them like a kitten.

"Ms. Nekonome?" asked the girl hesitantly.

"Hmm?" replied the teacher, her attention brought back to the classroom, "Moka Akashiya? What are you still doing here?"

"Umm, I was wondering if you could help me with my gift?" explained the young vampire.

Smiling and putting the ribbons away again, the cat-woman said, "Of course, I'd be delighted to help you."

* * *

Walking back to his dorm room, Tsukune couldn't decide what to give to Moka for Christmas. He had a feeling the other girls would be giving him something that would benefit them instead of himself and he felt his gift should be something his vampire friend would absolutely enjoy getting. But he hadn't a clue what that something could be. He would've liked to have been able to ask Moka what she'd like while they walked back to the dorms, but he wasn't able to find her after class let out.

Getting to his room, the teenager took off his outer layer of clothes, sat down on his floor and tried to give his gift some more thought.

_"Maybe I could give her something from the human world?"_ he asked himself only to shake his head a few seconds later, _"What item from the human world could possibly interest a vampire?"_

The more he thought about it, the more ideas he shot down, positive none of them would be good enough for her. After about an hour or so Tsukune was about ready to resign himself to giving Moka a 6-pack of tomato juice or just letting her suck his blood every morning for a week, but he knew that it would be the coward's way out of the situation.

The teenager closed his eyes and began to replay the memories in his mind of the times he and her spent together. As they continued to play he saw in all of those moments there was one thing they had in common. It was then he thought of the best gift he could possibly give to her. The only problem was how he could give it to her and not have the others' interfere like they always seem to do. The boy laid himself out on his floor and stared up at the ceiling as he set himself on the task of figuring out the best way to accomplish giving Moka her gift with the least amount of hindrance by their friends.

* * *

It was mid-to-late afternoon, very close to sundown, when Tsukune emerged from his dorm room, dressed once again in his winter cap, gloves and heavy jacket. In his mind was the plan, the basics of it seemed so easy when he played it over in his thoughts. But he also knew that things would not go as smoothly as he hoped, he would have to wait until the opportune time to act and wish for a little luck to assist him or else everything would be ruined.

As he turned to close his door he noticed something on the floor and bent down to pick it up. It was a pink envelope and inside it was a note. When he pulled the note out, the air around him filled up with the strong smell of roses almost overwhelming the young man. He figured someone heavily sprayed the note with perfume and it started to make him sick to his stomach.

Quickly reading the note he saw it only held a few words.

"'Come outside'?" he said to himself, confusion apparent in his voice.

Tossing the envelope and note into the nearest trashcan, Tsukune headed outside once more, first to see who left the note and then second to find Moka. It worried him a little that he hadn't heard from her for hours, ever since Ms. Nekonome's class let out that morning, but he also knew nothing wrong had happened or else one of the other girls would have told him by now. Looking around as he walked, the young man didn't see any of the girls right away.

That was when he heard someone call him, "Tsukune! Over here!"

Turning towards the voice he saw it was Yukari that had yelled his name and in her hands was a snowball about the size of a melon. He watched her as she carried and placed it on top of what he guessed to be a snowman she was making. But then he saw that her snowman looked a little weird to him. It had 2 large bulges in the center ball, side-by-side.

He walked over to her and asked, "What's with your snowman?"

"It's not a snow_man_, Tsukune, it's a snowbimbo," she told him, laughing as she added, "Kurumu gave me the idea."

"It's a good likeness," said Mizore, making her presence finally known.

"Mizore? Where did you come from?" the boy wondered, looking over at her.

"I've been here the entire time, you just didn't take notice," she explained, her voice void of any anger.

"Oh, sorry," apologized Tsukune.

"Don't worry about it," she said, "Did you get my note?"

"You sent it?" asked the boy, "But why? And why was it pink and why did you make it smell like that?"

Blushing, the girl of ice answered, "I thought you might notice it more if it was that way."

"Oh yeah I noticed it," replied Tsukune, remembering the sick feeling he got from it, "Why did you want me to come outside?"

"I wanted to give you my Christmas gift," she told him.

"Um... okay, where is it?" he asked, expecting her to give him some sort of box.

"Right here behind me," she said, stepping aside.

It finally dawned on the teenager that his friend had been standing in front of something. At first look at appeared to be a glass sculpture of a semi-muscled man, standing in a heroic pose. Tsukune took a few steps closer and saw it was really made of ice and on an even closer inspection the man's face was shaped to match his own. Blinking a few times, the boy was speechless at Mizore's gesture.

Embarrassed with himself he told her as he scratched the back of his head, "Gee, thanks, I think... I really don't know what to say."

Giggling, she replied, "You're welcome, Tsukune."

Then he watched her as she cuddled up to the statue, nuzzling her cheek against it's well-toned chest, making those same ivory white cheeks red with color. She placed her hands on the chest and rubbed them, tracing each frozen pectoral with her fingers and she started to giggle even more. The boy was beginning to feel uncomfortable about the situation, seeing Mizore snuggling up to this ice statue as if it was really him she was pressed up against.

He opened his mouth, but before he could get a sound out there came a shriek from Yukari's direction instead. Both Tsukune and Mizore looked towards the young witch and saw Kurumu standing there next to her, her bat-like wings, devil-like tail and 5 inch razor sharp nails exposed for all of them to see. Then they heard a cracking followed quickly by a shattering sound very close to them. The boy and the purple-haired girl glanced back at the statue and saw it's head was gone, reduced to a million pieces on the hard ground at Mizore's feet along with evidence that a hardened snowball was the culprit.

The girl born of snow removed herself from her gift and asked her rival, "What was that for?"

Bringing one hand close to her face, the succubus replied with an evil grin, "I just couldn't stomach the sight of you acting all gaga with that Tsukune wannabe. And also consider it payback for this morning."

Not saying a word, the wind started to whip around Mizore as ice began to form on her hands, taking the shape of frozen claws. Kurumu glanced sideways at Yukari and saw what she had been building. She took one swipe at it and though it didn't look like she made contact with it, the top consisting of the head and it's large bosom crumbled to the ground in a snowy pile. The act made the youngest member of the group cry out with a gasp as she backed away from the impending fight. Tsukune also stepped away, knowing it wasn't a good idea to get between them at the moment.

The stare-down was intense as the 2 female monsters stood there like stone, hardly moving a muscle as if they were waiting for the other to make a move. The silence was deafening and it was made even more so by the cold. The whole world had seemed to stop between these 4 friends. Then came a noise that broke thru the quiet.

"Tsukune! Tsukune, where are you?" called out the voice, as it sounded like it was getting closer.

"It's Moka," said the boy to himself as he recognized her voice.

Sure enough it was her as she came into view. The pink-haired vampire spotted him and smiled as she started off at a run towards him, unaware of the situation around him. As she came closer Tsukune knew she'd end up between Kurumu and Mizore and if the 2 of them were serious about this battle, Moka would be the one that ended up hurt. The boy had to prevent that at all costs.

Having eyes for only their opponent, the 2 monsters did not see Moka as she came between them and froze, realizing what was happening a little too late. When their bodies began to move as if a green go-ahead light went off to allow them to start fighting, neither of them saw Tsukune as he got closer to the pink-haired girl. Both the succubus and the ice fairy were very nearly on top of the boy and the vampire when he reached out to try to get her out of harm's way. But at the last second he tripped and as he fell his hand caught the rosary on the girl's chest and pulled it off.

Mizore and Kurumu stopped suddenly and watched in astonishment as a burst of bright pink light erupted from Moka's body. The sky and ground around them darkened and a full moon appeared above them before it became colored in a bloody reddish hue. The vampire blood within her veins began to take over and started to transform her body, releasing Moka's true inner vampire form from the confines of her own flesh.

"Aw, crap," said both girls at the same time as the light began to fade and they had to deal with their friend's inner personality now.

Flipping some of her silver hair over her shoulder, the vampire surveyed the sight before her, looking at Kurumu and then at Mizore with her red eyes.

She sighed and shook her head before she spoke, "You two are pathetic to be fighting over something so petty."

In the blink of an eye and using her inhuman speed, the S-class monster quelled the fight in her own special way. Using 2 kicks, the vampire sent both the succubus and the ice-woman flying backwards in opposite directions; with Kurumu crashing into and destroying Yukari's snowbimbo while sending Mizore hurtling into her gift for Tsukune and shattering it as well; leaving them in seperate piles of ice and snow.

"Know your place," stated the silver haired vampire when she finished, walking away from her downed foes.

Inner Moka made her way over to Tsukune and held out a hand for him. He took it and she helped him to his feet.

"Thank you," he said to her.

"No need," she told him as she reached for the rosary in his hand.

"Don't you want to stick around?" asked the boy.

His question made her freeze, then after a second she smiled at him and said, "I'd like to, but my other half has something she wants to give you. Besides, I'll be back again."

The teenager didn't stop her and let her take the rosary from his hand, "Ok then."

"See you later, Tsukune," she replied, giving him a wink as she connected the rosary back onto the leather and chain around her neck.

In a matter of seconds Moka's body reverted back into her outer personality, the de-growth of certain areas and the silver hair had been replaced by the pink hue once again. When the transformation was complete, Outer Moka collapsed into Tsukune's arms and she stayed there for a few seconds as her senses came back to her.

"You okay, Moka?" he asked her.

She slowly opened her eyes, blinked a few times and once more he saw they were bright green. She looked up at him and smiled, "Yeah, I'm ok."

He smiled back at her before she stood up on her own feet and looked around at the damage her inner personality had caused.

"Sorry, everyone," apologized the vampire, giving a small bow.

"It's ok, Moka," said Yukari as she approached, "No harm done."

The other 2 however, did not answer.

"Oh, Moka, your other half said you had something to show me?" asked Tsukune.

"Hmm? That's right, I do. It's back in Ms. Nekonome's class," answered the older girl, "Yukari can come too, it's for her also."

"Yay!" replied the little witch happily, adding, "I'll be there right after I get something from my room."

"Mizore and Kurumu can come too, when they wake up that is," added the vampire, looking over at her fallen friends.

The snowwoman raised a hand to signal she heard them.

Moka and Tsukune turned and started walking back towards the school while Yukari ran back to her room and joined them minutes later with a box in her hands.

* * *

When they reached the outside of the classroom Tsukune noticed something was different about it, it was lit up with an orange-ish light that wasn't seen anywhere else in the school.

"Here it is, Tsukune, I hope you like it," said a smiling Moka.

The boy smiled back and entered the room.

It was a definite shock to him to see the sight before him. Half of the desks had been moved off to one side of the class while the other half were brought together in the middle and covered with a red tablecloth. The orange glow he noticed before was coming from some candles that were placed on the tablecloth, the rest of the lighting was coming from the glowing lights of the Christmas tree Yukari was decorating that morning.

"It's amazing," commented the boy, almost lost for words.

Giggling, the pink-haired vampire replied, "There's more than just this. Can I get Yukari to help me?"

The young witch nodded, put her gift under the tree and followed the older girl out of the room. While they were gone Tsukune walked around the room, taking everything in. It looked to have taken Moka all day to put this together, but he wondered how was she able to do it all by herself. His answer came pretty quickly when he saw Moka and Yukari return a few minutes later along with Ruby, Gin, Kokoa and Ms. Nekonome close behind, each of them carrying a dish of Christmas food.

"What's all this?" asked the young man.

Placing her dish on the table, the vampire said, "It's my gift to you and to all of us: a traditional Christmas meal with all our friends in the Newspaper Club."

Giving a laugh, Tsukune told her, "I wouldn't have it any other way. It's just what I wanted."

"Big deal," scoffed the red-haired vampire as she too put her dish down, "It's not like any of this is going to be helpful to us."

Her older sister came up behind her and got Kokoa in a hug that she tried to get out of, "Why are you being such a sourpuss?"

"I am not a sourpuss!" she cried out, pushing away from the older vampire, "I just don't see how celebrating Christmas is all that important. We should be training!"

"Oh relax and have some fun," replied her big sister, "We can do some training tomorrow."

Kokoa's eyes lit up, "You promise?"

Moka smiled and nodded.

The younger vampire smiled in return and went to join in with everyone else. One by one everyone placed their dish on the table until the very last one had been brought. It was a beautiful sight to behold for the group of friends. A turkey at the center and surrounding it was every traditional dish you could think of: creamy mashed potatoes and gravy, green beans, cranberry sauce, sweet potatoes, corn, peas, stuffing, eggnog for drinks and finally a pumpkin pie for dessert.

Soon enough everybody started to dig into the meal and it wasn't long before Mizore joined in, reacting the same way Tsukune did when he first saw the classroom.

"Where's Kurumu?" he asked her when he had the chance.

"I'm right here, Tsukune," answered the succubus, teasingly.

The teenager barely had enough time to turn around before he was again engulfed by her well endowed chest, this time with the added feeling of silk and fluff to go along with it. When he was able to breathe again he saw she was dressed in red from head to toe, a rather scathingly seductive outfit, with white fluff outlining the entire ensemble.

"W-what's with the outfit?" wondered Tsukune, getting a little hot under the collar, barely able to stay on his feet.

"Can't you tell? It's my gift to you, my 'destined one'," she explained, adding, "Wanna play Santa to my Mrs. Claus?"

"I...I...I..." stuttered the young man, words escaping him for the moment as blood began to fill his face.

He was rescued from answering her thanks to Mizore when she froze Kurumu in a block of solid ice and dragged her rival off to another part of the room before letting her out. After awhile, when they all had their fill of food, the members of the Newspaper Club stood around and chatted as the night winded down.

That is until it was time for some more gift giving. Gin decided to try and give out his gift. And he didn't disappoint. The biggest pervert of Youkai Academy had produced some mistletoe and tried to get Kurumu under it so she would be forced to kiss him. All he got for his efforts was a face full of mashed potatoes from her instead, making everyone laugh at him.

Ruby wanted to go next while everyone was still laughing and although Tsukune never really took notice of what she was wearing, now that she had his attention it was pretty hard not to notice. She appeared to be dressed as an elf, she had the green pointy shoes and hat to match along with everything else you would expect to find an elf dressed in. But the difference between a real one and Ruby was her outfit was severely missing some pieces, it barely covered her body and yet she didn't seem to be bothered by the serious lack of material.

"Do you like it, Tsukune? I made it myself," she told him, posing for him in an alluring way.

"It looks nice," he replied, giving her an uneasy smile, his face bright red and once more trying hard not to faint.

The witch handed him a neatly wrapped box and said, "Merry Christmas, Tsukune."

He thanked her and tore off the paper and opened the box. Inside was a red and black stripped scarf and Ruby helped him put it on. That was when he noticed it was rather long, too long for his neck in fact.

"Umm, I think you might've went a little overboard on it, Ruby," he commented.

"Actually it's a scarf made for two," she explained, giggling as she wrapped the other end around her own neck.

"It's still too long," he told her, showing her there was still a good 4 or 5 feet of scarf left between them.

"Not really, silly," she said as she twirled herself closer to him, wrapping the scarf around her body until she was standing right next to him. Giggling more and with her cheeks a nice shade of red she added, "Isn't this nice, Tsukune?"

"Uh..umm.. s-sure, Ruby," replied the boy nervously.

He stood there unable to think of anything to get out of the situation when Yukari unwittingly assisted him by calling him and Moka over.

"Sorry, Ruby," apologized the teenager, taking the scarf off his own neck and backing away from the older witch.

"Not again," she said quietly, upset her moment was ruined.

When Moka and Tsukune joined Yukari over by the tree, neither of them knew what she wanted until she pulled her box out from under the tree and handed it to both of them.

"My Christmas gift is for the both of you," she told them, "I want you to open it together."

Examining the box, they saw it didn't need to be unwrapped, just needed the lid taken off of it. Both boy and vampire took hold of one side of the box and started to lift the lid.

"Not here!" said the young witch, in a hushed voice, looking around all sneaky-like, "Open it in private, just the 2 of you and nobody else around."

"What's this?" asked the curious succubus, taking the box out of Tsukune's and Moka's hands.

"Give it back!" yelled Yukari, reaching for it, "It's not for you! I worked very hard on that!"

"Let's have a look-see then, shall we?" added the snow fairy as she and the light blue-haired girl started to lift the lid.

"No! Don't do that!" shouted the young witch, trying hard to warn them.

Removing the lid, Kurumu and Mizore were staring at what looked to be a blue flower sitting in a plant pot.

"Oh, no! My gift is ruined!" cried Yukari, as her eyes began to well up with tears.

"What do you mean 'ruined'?" wondered the succubus, not taking her eyes off the plant.

Before either could react, the flower coughed up a blue dust that surrounded the 2 older girls' heads. They dropped the box and started to cough, accidentally inhaling some of the dust before it disappeared.

"What was that all about?" said Kurumu angrily, rubbing and blinking her eyes.

"Yeah, what did you... do to us?..." added Mizore, doing the same as her rival, but with the end of her sentence sounding a bit slurred.

Yukari was unable to answer them in time before both female monsters gave a big yawn and dropped to the floor, falling asleep in each others' arms.

"Yukari, just what is that thing anyway?" asked Tsukune.

"It's my own creation, I call it the K.O-Doze Flower," she told them, "They won't wake up until tomorrow and you can't pry them apart either."

"But why give me and Tsukune a gift like that?" wondered Moka.

Chuckling sheepishly, the young witch explained, "That's kinda the reason I wanted you to open it when you were alone. When removed from the darkness into any amount of light the K.O-Doze Flower releases a blue powder that causes anyone who inhales it to take hold of whoever or whatever is next to them and fall into an irreversible 8 hour sleep. The plan was for you and Tsukune to inhale the powder, fall asleep and cuddle up with each other. Then I'd place myself between you and we'd sleep together for a night."

Fully understanding her, but not knowing how to answer their young friend, both Moka and Tsukune could only look at her with uneasy smiles before they, the young witch and everyone else turned their attentions to their sleeping friends.

With all eyes on Kurumu and Mizore, Tsukune thought to himself, _'It's now or never.'_

He rubbed his arm against her own to get her attention and when she looked at him, he whispered, "Follow me, Moka."

She nodded and he quietly led her to the classroom door away from the others. They were hoping they weren't going to be seen, but for all they knew everyone's eyes remained on the succubus and snow-woman. This was the distraction he needed to finally give his pink-haired friend her gift. Letting her go first, the teenager glanced back to make sure they wouldn't be followed and started for the door. Only to have a hand grab his collar and hold him to his spot. Feeling the hand release him, the boy turned and saw it was Gin who had grabbed him.

Tsukune opened his mouth to say something, but the werewolf stopped him by raising the same hand to keep him quiet. Next thing he knew, the older teen had handed the mistletoe over to him with a smile and a wink.

The younger boy was confused by the gesture that is until Gin said to him, "You'll thank me later. Now get out of here before it's too late."

Listening to the upperclassman, the teenager quickly left the room without being seen by anyone else, joining Moka outside in the halls.

* * *

"Where are we going, Tsukune?" asked the vampire as they walked down the halls.

"We're almost there," he told her, keeping the mistletoe clenched in his hand and out of sight.

The boy didn't want to use it if he didn't have to, it wasn't a part of his original gift to Moka and if he could go through with his plan without showing it to her, he'd toss Gin's gesture the first chance he got. The girl quickly figured out where they were going when they reached the door that led to the roof.

"What are you up to, Tsukune?" she wondered, looking at him with her green eyes.

"Umm, nothing," he replied, scratching the back of his head with his empty hand.

Using his other hand he opened the door and let her go first again. Closing the door behind him, they climbed the few steps until they were both on the roof. It was there they noticed it had stopped snowing and no clouds remained in the sky.

Giggling as she reached the rail, the pink-haired vampire said, "The stars look lovely tonight," and started to gaze up at them.

"Yeah, they do," agreed the young man, walking up to the rail next to her and gazing up at them as well.

He glanced over at Moka and saw she was still staring skyward. He looked down at the mistletoe in his hand and felt it was now or never, he had to tell her the reason he brought her there.

"Moka?" he asked.

"Yes, Tsukune?" she replied, looking at him with those eyes again.

Keeping his nerves the best he could, he told her, "The reason I asked you to come here was because I wanted to give you a Christmas gift."

She answered, "Really? What were you going to give me?"

He smiled and responded, "It's kinda chaotic being around our friends all the time, isn't it? I thought long and hard about it and the gift I wanted to give you was some time to ourselves, away from everyone else."

Giggling, Moka leaned against the boy's shoulder and smiled at him, making him blush and smile in return.

She told him, "That's a great idea, Tsukune. It's a wonderful gift."

"You're welcome, Merry Christmas," replied the boy, unaware his hands started to fidget.

"What's in your hands?" she asked in curious tones as she looked down.

"My hands?" he wondered as he opened them, revealing the mistletoe Gin had given him.

The pink-haired vampire looked up at Tsukune and asked him, "Why do you have that?"

"Uh...umm...no reason?" he told her, nervous she might get upset.

The girl giggled again and said, "It's ok, I don't mind you have it. Actually I'm glad that you do."

"Why?" asked the boy.

She blushed and replied, "Because now I want to give you my gift."

He looked at her and watched as she closed her eyes and put her lips together as if she wanted to kiss him. He mimicked her and went in for the kiss, bringing his lips towards her own. She stopped him at the last second and lifted his head up instead.

"Merry Christmas, Tsukune," said the vampire at the last second, quickly putting her lips to his neck, she started to suck his blood.

_'Of course,'_ thought Tsukune, realizing some things never change, _'Merry Christmas, Moka.'_

The mistletoe dropped from his hands and onto the rooftop, as he gave into the feel of her lips on his neck. Then just as quickly he felt her lips move from his neck to his own lips and she kissed him tenderly.

Then again some things are meant to change.

The End

* * *

Writer's Note: I do not claim ownership of Rosario+Vampire or it's characters, they are rightfully owned by their creator Akihisa Ikeda. I am only borrowing them and will return them when I am finished with them.

Please leave a comment if you wish to do so. Thank you.


End file.
